Problem: $(35-23i)+(13+25i)=$ Express your answer in the form $(a+bi)$.
Explanation: Background Complex numbers can be added or subtracted by separately adding or subtracting their real and imaginary terms. To add or subtract complex numbers: Expand parentheses (attending to minus signs outside of parentheses if necessary) Combine all real terms (terms that do not contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combine all imaginary terms (terms that contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combining Like Terms $\begin{aligned} ({35}{-23}i)+({13}+{25}i)&={35}{-23}i+{13}+{25}i \\\\ &={35}+{13}{-23}i+{25}i \\\\ &={48}+{2}i \end{aligned}$ Summary $({35}{-23}i)+({13}+{25}i)={48}+{2}i$